A commonly known type of receptacle terminal comprises a flat or substantially flat web portion having contact springs extending from its marginal side edge portions. The contact springs extend normally of the web and then inwardly and over the surface of the web so that when the tab is inserted into the space between the contact springs and the surface of the web, the tab will be electrically connected to the receptacle. Receptacle terminals of this type can also be provided with a locking lance which struck from the web and which extends obliquely from the plane of the web. The lance has a dimple or other locking means on its surface which engages the inserted tab to secure the tab to the terminal.
Tab-type terminals intended to be mated with receptacles as described above are manufactured in two standard widths, 4.7 mm and 2.8 mm. Heretofore receptacle terminals having locking lances have only been manufactured for terminal tabs having the greater width, 4.7 mm, for the reason that it is impractical to simply scale down or reduce the size of the receptacle and the locking lance so that the receptacle will accept a terminal tab having a width of 2.8 mm. If the larger receptacle is scaled down and if the terminal tab is also scaled down, or it is reduced in width and becomes so flimsy that it cannot serve its intended function. The present invention is directed to the achievement of a receptacle terminal having a locking lance and which is dimensioned to receive the smaller standard tab having a width of about 2.8 mm.
An electrical receptacle terminal in accordance with the invention comprises a flat web portion extending from the mating end of the terminal to the inner end thereof. The web portion has side edges and has contact springs extending from the side edges, the contact springs being formed inwardly so that they are over one surface of the web. When a tab is inserted into the space between the contact springs and the surface of the web, the springs will engage the terminal tab and establish electrical contact. A receptacle terminal in accordance with the invention is characterized in that a first pair of tab positioning ears are provided at the mating end of the terminal and a second pair of tab positioning ears are provided intermediate the ends of the terminal. The first and second pairs of positioning ears are effective to engage the side edges of an inserted tab and locate the tab centrally on the web. The first pair of tab positioning ears comprises flanges extending normally from the side edges of the web which are reversely bent and which have end portions that extend towards the web. The end portions of the flanges have opposed guiding surfaces which guide the tab onto the web during the initial stages of insertion of the tab into the receptacle. The contact springs extend from the marginal side portions of the web intermediate the ends of the web and the second pair of positioning ears are struck from the contact springs and extend from the marginal side portions of the web inwardly thereof and towards each other. This second pair of positioning ears has opposed guiding edges at their free ends which are co-planar with the guiding surfaces of the first pair of positioning ears.
A further embodiment is characterized in that a locking lance is struck from the web centrally thereof for locking inserted tab to the terminal, the locking lance having a fixed end which is integral with the web and proximate to one end of the web. The locking lance has a free end which is proximate to the other end of the web and extends obliquely from its fixed end away from the first surface of the web and is centrally located on the web. The marginal free end portions of the contact springs overlap the locking lance and the parallel guiding surfaces and the opposed guiding edges of the first and second pairs of positioning ears are spaced from the side edges of the locking lance.